Pearl Golem
The Pearl Golem is a foe and a summon in . (insert typical locations) It is a member of the Golems enemy group. Appearance (insert visual description) Overview (insert overview) Statistics Before the v2 update, had no resistance to Attack and Magic Attack debuffs. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Notes3 = Spawns either a Quartz or Sapphire Ore. 50% chance of spawning an extra Quartz, Sapphire or Zircon Ore on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Flying Chunks |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 80/6 70 |Type4 = Physical |CustomElement4 = 25% 50% |StatusIcon4 = -- |StatusChance4 = -- 25% |StatusStrength4 = -- 1x |Acc4 = 80% 90% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = First 6 hits can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. Status chance for the last hit increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Typhoon |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 105 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Water |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 30% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Spawns either a Quartz or Sapphire Ore. 50% chance of spawning an extra Quartz, Sapphire or Zircon Ore on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Chilling Breath |Target6 = All |Power6 = 22 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Ice |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |Acc6 = 200% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Status strength increased to 3x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Bubbly Breath |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 90 |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = Water |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 4x |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% }}Summoned foes will be at the same level as the user. Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Chilling Breath (1/3), Flying Chunks (1/3), Ground Pound (1/3); * If Syphoned; ** <32% HP → Double Hit (1/6), 6x Hit (1/6), Flying Chunks (2/6), Ground Pound (1/6); ** <65% HP → Double Hit (1/3), Flying Chunks (1/3), Ground Pound (1/3); ** Otherwise → Double Hit (2/5), Flying Chunks (2/5), Ground Pound (1/5); * If Berserked → 6x Hit; * <32% HP → 6x Hit (1/6), Bubbly Breath (1/6), Chilling Breath (1/6), Typhoon (1/6), Flying Chunks (1/6), Ground Pound (1/6); * <65% HP → Double Hit (1/6), Bubbly Breath (1/6), Chilling Breath (1/6), Typhoon (1/6), Flying Chunks (1/6), Ground Pound (1/6); * Otherwise → Double Hit (1/5), Bubbly Breath (1/5), Flying Chunks (1/5), Typhoon (1/5), Ground Pound (1/5). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33%; ** If Syphoned → Double Hit; ** Otherwise → Chilling Breath. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. -- |StatusChance = 100% -- |StatusStrength = 5x 5x |StatusIcon = Huge Hail |Acc = 150% -- |Crit = 10% -- |RdF = 10% -- |Note = Before the v2 update, cost 71 SP instead.}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes